La chenille appelle mort ce que le papillon appele
by manoncamille
Summary: Le vrai titre est : Ce que la chenille appelle la mort, le papillon l'appelle renaissance. Une fic avec de nouveaux personnages, les anciens dont des ressuscités, le titre de la fic n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire dans les premiers chapitres...
1. Prologue

Ce que la chenille appelle la mort, le papillon l'appelle renaissance.

Prologue

Dans la ville de Karakura, la paix était assurée depuis trois longues années.

La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps les rues étaient désertes, les lampadaires allumés répandant une lueur apaisante et un parfum de tranquillité flottant dans l'air. Soudain un bruit de course se fit entendre et bientôt une enfant âgée d'environ six ans apparut.

Elle courait, un air terrorisé peint sur son visage, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et trébucha. Tombant à plat ventre, la gamine se redressa en gémissant et soudain poussa un cri de terreur.

Le sol venait de s'enfoncer, les arbres étaient arrachés, les maisons détruites et pourtant il n'y avait rien…

_- Sauve-toi !_

Clignant des yeux, la fillette regarda autour d'elle, elle était sûr d'avoir entendue une voix, mais ne voyait personne. Tressaillant l'enfant aperçut tout d'un coup deux jambes noires, énormes, affreuses, elle leva la tête et contempla le monstre de quatre mètres de haut qui lui faisait face à quelques mètres.

De couleur noire, un trou dans son immense torse, un masque blanc carré sur le visage la créature baissa la tête et ricana.

- Tu es vraiment petite, humaine, mais tu as une force spirituelle intéressante… Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim.

L'enfant le regarda de ses yeux couleur améthyste et rétorqua en croisant les bras.

- Suis peut-être petite, mais toi t'es super moche !

- Insolente !

Le monstre lança son poing en direction de la fillette qui poussa un cri en se recroquevillant.

Au bout d'une minute, étonnée d'être encore vivante, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

Le poing de la créature était à deux mètres d'elle et essayait de forcer le passage étant retenu par un sabre japonais. Elle n'en avait certes jamais vu en vrai, mais son instinct le lui disait.

- _Zanpakutō._

Encore cette voix…

Reportant son attention sur le monstre et son adversaire, elle l'aperçut enfin.

Grand, cheveux couleur carotte, habillé de vêtements traditionnels noirs, il avait un regard dur et semblait énervé. Il poussa un cri de rage et repoussa le bras avec son arme.

- Ah, un shinigami ! Enfin ! Je vais me régaler !

- Ne rêve pas hollow, répliqua le Dieu de la mort en sautant, trop haut pour un être humain ordinaire, et en fauchant le masque du dénommé hollow.  
>Celui-ci poussa un dernier cri de rage avant de se transformer en poussière.<p>

- Bon sang, marmonna l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il n'y avait plus eu de hollow de cette taille depuis la défaite d'Aizen… Cet imbécile serait toujours en vie… non ! Impossible…

- Dis monsieur poil-de-carotte, c'est qui cet Aizen ? Et pourquoi t'es un Dieu de la mort ? Et c'était quoi ce monstre ? Et pourquoi il a dit qu'il voulait nous manger ? Il est mort ?

Stupéfait, le shinigami se retourna et contempla la fillette haute comme trois pommes debout devant lui et parlant à une vitesse folle.

- Tu… Tu peux me voir ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles et marmonna.

- Bien sûr que je peux te voir, t'es pas un fantôme que je sache.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis l'inconnu esquissa un sourire, s'accroupit et murmura.

- Gomen, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Au revoir...

Il lui toucha le front avec un doigt et une lueur blanche apparut. Rattrapant la fillette qui venait de s'effondrer, le jeune homme la mit sur son épaule et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le lendemain matin, la fillette se leva chez elle, dans son lit et cria d'une voix agacée.

- Il ne m'a pas réveillé cet idiot !

C'est bizarre, songea-t-elle ensuite, ce rêve m'a semblé si réel…

_Ça a commencé… Je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger, Hime, songea en silence une personne dissimulée à un certain endroit..._

Ce matin-là, Ayaki Yururi n'aurait jamais imaginée que son destin allait songer de manière radicale, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...


	2. Premier Chapitre : Amis ou ennemis ?

Un homme marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de son supérieur, il semblait soucieux, chose inhabituelle chez lui. Marchant dans un couloir tout en bois, il s'arrêta devant une porte banale et toqua.

- Entrez, dit une voix grave, légèrement ennuyée.

L'homme poussa la porte et pénétra dans un bureau assez vaste construit en bois de bouleau et en bois de chêne avec des meubles modestes.

Un géant à la coiffure étrange formant des pointes partant dans toutes les directions munies de clochettes oranges au bout et au regard froid se tenait assis derrière son bureau alors qu'une gamine aux cheveux roses et au sourire enfantin était assise sur une commode.

La fille s'exclama en agitant son bras

- C'est sympa de nous rendre visite, crâne d'œuf !

Le shinigami ne broncha pas sous le surnom ce qui étonna ses deux supérieurs puisque d'habitude il ne le supportait pas.

Le plus âgé demanda avec impatience.

- Alors Ikkaku, que veux-tu ?

Prenant une inspiration, le troisième siège répondit d'une voix anormalement hésitante.

- J'ai… J'ai une faveur à vous demander, Capitaine.

- Une faveur, hein. C'est étrange venant de toi, mais je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais aller dans le monde réel avec les autres pour aider Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>Zaraki Kenpachi soupira et ferma les yeux sous les regards de ses subordonnés.<p>

Quinze jours plus tôt, le shinigami remplaçant avait demandé au Gotei 13 des renforts, expliquant que des hollow de haut niveau étaient réapparus et que seul il n'y arriverait pas. Certains de ses amis avaient tout de suite demandé à leur tour la permission de lui venir en aide.

Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Orihime Inoue et Yasutora Sado étaient de ceux là.

Le capitaine de la onzième division se leva et dominant le jeune chauve de toute sa hauteur répondit de sa voix grave, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, permission accordée. Mais n'oublie pas de saluer Ichigo de ma part et tu as intérêt à faire honneur à notre division. N'oublie pas que lorsque j'aurais pris ma retraite ou que je serai mort, tu prendras ma place puisque Yachiru ne veut pas être capitaine.

Le jeune homme sourit et répliqua avec amusement.  
>- Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, n'est-ce pas capitaine ?<p>

Kenpachi éclata de rire et sortit avec son lieutenant accrochée à son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, une fillette était en train de se préparer pour aller à l'école. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés blond cendré, des yeux violets rempli de détermination, portait un pantalon moulant noir, un pull blanc en laine et un cartable noir et blanc représentant le yin et le yang sur le dos. Attrapant une casquette blanche et rouge, elle la mit sur sa tête et sortit de sa chambre.

Arrivée au salon, elle soupira et se planta devant une chaise, mains sur les hanches et cria, faisant sursauter un adolescent d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux brun foncé et vêtu d'un pyjama trop grand pour lui.

- Nii-san !

Son frère ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard noir.

- T'es obligée de crier comme ça, Aya ?

- Je dois aller à l'école et le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt…

- Tu sais le faire toute seule, non ?

Le jeune Yururi se rendormit sous le regard peiné de sa petite sœur.

Ayaki n'avait que sept ans et pourtant elle savait déjà faire presque tout ce que faisaient les adultes. Ses parents étaient morts trois ans auparavant et ayant un frère paresseux et irresponsable en plus du fait qu'il s'absentait souvent, elle était obligée de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais parfois elle se disait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il s'occupe un peu plus d'elle...

Attrapant un peu d'argent dans la tirelire familiale, elle sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte.

La benjamine s'acheta un pain au chocolat dans une boulangerie, but un peu d'eau dans sa gourde, puis se dirigea vers son école située non loin de là.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et contempla le vieil homme marchant dans la rue, soudain elle tressaillit, il était transparent et flottait en réalité dans les airs. Secouant sa tête, elle se dit qu'elle rêvait et se remit en route.

- Ayaki !

Tournant la tête, la gamine remarqua deux filles qui allaient dans le même établissement scolaire qu'elle, bien qu'elles soient dans des classes supérieures. Les deux filles étaient jumelles et s'entendaient bien avec leur cadette.

- Bonjour Yuzu, Karin. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, répondit celle qui semblait la plus jeune en souriant chaleureusement. Et toi ?

- Ca va.

Elles se mirent en route discutant de chose et d'autres.

- Dis moi Aya, tu as bien un frère aîné comme nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, il s'appelle Fate Yururi. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, répondit Yuzu en souriant. C'est juste que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un repas tous ensemble un de ces soirs.

Sa sœur la regarda, puis mit ses bras derrière sa tête sans rien dire.

Agée à présent de quatorze ans, Karin Kurosaki était devenue une jeune fille jolie et aux formes généreuses, néanmoins son caractère n'avait pas changé et elle envoyait toujours ses prétendants balader. Son cœur battant pour un certain garçon… Mais elle savait bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble, ils étaient trop différents.

La jeune fille soupira et réécouta la conversation, une fois arrivée à l'école les trois amies se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs classes respectives.

Deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, mais l'un d'eux n'eut aucune difficulté à repousser l'autre.

- Tu peux faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr.

- Désolé sempai, je vais faire des efforts.

Le jeune garçon décala ses mains de quelques centimètres et se remit en garde sous le regard attentif de son aîné, ce dernier attaqua soudain sans prévenir et l'adolescent para de justesse et grimaça quand la lame lui entailla l'épaule.

**- **Bravo. Si tu n'avais pas paré, tu aurais eu une sérieuse blessure au bras. Tu fais des progrès, Shikaeshi, dit l'homme en souriant.

- Merci sensei, c'est grâce à vous, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Arrêtons-nous là, il vaut mieux faire soigner ta blessure et puis tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

S'inclinant derechef, le garçon se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison traditionnelle japonaise et disparut à l'intérieur en se tenant l'épaule.

- Tu comptes nous espionner encore longtemps, shinigami ? demanda le professeur avec amusement.

Il tendit son bras en direction d'un arbre et murmura quelque chose.

On entendit un cri de douleur, puis le silence revint.

- Tss, toujours aussi prétentieux, Gotei treize…

L'homme s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille toujours en souriant. Les préparatifs suivaient leurs cours…

- Ils sont en retard, marmonna un adolescent avec impatience.

- En effet.

- Toujours aussi peu bavard, hein, fit une troisième personne en donnant une accolade à son coéquipier.

- Allons les garçons, calmez-vous, Kurosaki-kun compte sur nous après tout. Kuchiki-san, on est là ! s'exclama une fille aux cheveux roux en agitant la main.

Rukia et les deux derniers membres de l'équipe de secours s'approchèrent rapidement.

- Vous êtes en retard, leur reprocha le lieutenant de la sixième division.

- On avait des choses à faire, rétorqua une blonde assez petite en lui lançant un regard noir.

Pourquoi c'est moi le responsable de cette bande de dégénérés, pensa un capitaine en soupirant. (à haute voix.) Bon, Abarai Renji, Yasutora Sado, Madarame Ikkaku, Orihime Inoue, Kuchiki Rukia, Sarugaki Hiyori, vous êtes sous la responsabilité du capitaine de la cinquième division, c'est à dire…

Il se reçut un coup de pied dans le visage de la part d'une peste.

- Trop long Shinji ! Et puis on sait déjà tout ça !

Pourquoi il a choisi cette gamine comme lieutenant ? Se demanda Renji en regardant les deux vizards se disputer alors que Inoue tentait de les séparer tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre un coup. Je sais bien qu'Hinamori ne voulait plus l'être, mais quand même…

L'équipe se mit enfin en route afin d'aller secourir leur ami.

- Argh.

Le hollow disparut, son masque ayant été brisé. Le jeune shinigami s'essuya le front et soupira.

- Déjà fatigué Kurosaki ? fit une voix railleuse alors qu'une pluie de flèches bleues s'abattaient sur les monstres restants.

Ichigo lança un regard noir à son rival, le jeune homme qui se tenait à terre était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, portait des lunettes ainsi que des habits blancs. Il tenait un arc étrange en forme de toile d'araignée de la même couleur que les flèches. Soudain un monstre apparut derrière lui et envoya sa main pour frapper le Quincy, mais elle fut bloquée par une lame noire.

- Besoin d'aide Ishida ? demanda Ichigo avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis le jeune homme repoussa le bras et augmenta son reaistu ce qui fit reculer le hollow qui fut ensuite détruit. Soupirant le jeune rouquin s'approcha de son camarade et dit d'un air soulagé.

- C'était le dernier, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

L'autre lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et avec un sourire arrogant répliqua.

- Pour l'instant. Je te signale que ces apparitions de hollow sont anormales, ils sont trop nombreux et puissants… Et puis le plus bizarre c'est que depuis une semaine ils se contentent de s'attaquer aux mortels et non aux âmes, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je sais, je sais, rétorqua le jeune Kurosaki avec agacement. Et arrête de faire ton monsieur je sais tout, ça…

Il fut coupé par un reaitsu très puissant que les deux combattants ressentirent dans tout leur « corps » (nda : ben oui, à ce moment-là Ichigo n'a pas vraiment de corps xD). Ils se retournèrent et se figèrent.

Deux arrancars se tenaient sur un toit, les toisant avec du mépris pour l'un et un air fatigué pour l'autre. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune était blond, avait des yeux bleus, portait un zanpakutō sur son dos et était habillé d'une tunique blanche toute simple, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, nota Uryu avant d'observer son coéquipier. Cheveux noirs ras, yeux de glace, zanpakutō attaché à la ceinture, même tunique que son coéquipier et un tatouage sur son bras dénudé représentant un aigle. Ce dernier murmura d'une voix inaudible pour les deux Karakuraien.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… Aucun doute là-dessus. Lyam, occupe toi de l'autre, ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Entendu, répondit le jeune hollow sans conviction.

Son coéquipier leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de motivation, puis croisa le regard surpris du jeune Kurosaki, afficha un sourire sadique et disparut en une fraction de secondes avant de réapparaître jusque derrière Ichigo qui eut juste le temps de parer le coup de zanpakutō avec Zangestu.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là Uryu s'était éloigné pour ne pas gêner son « ami ».

Il a utilisé le Sonido, devina-t-il en observant les deux combattants échanger des coups, il est vraiment rapide, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il battra Kurosaki.

- Tu devrais éviter de regarder les autres et te concentrer sur toi, lâcha une voix ennuyée.

Le Quincy tressaillit et esquiva le cero lancé par le deuxième arrancar, il atterrit un peu plus loin et lança un regard noir à son agresseur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?

Le hollow soupira et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de Uryu.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, on nous a juste envoyé combattre des combattants de la bataille de Karakura d'il y a trois ans.

- Et qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? Tous nos ennemis sont soit morts, soit disparus à l'heure qu'il est.

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait, bon ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me battre, mais si je ne le fais pas mon coéquipier va me crier dessus et dire dans son rapport que j'ai désobéi… Et se faire crier dessus est encore plus fatiguant que de se battre… désolé si je te fais mal.

Mais c'est qui ce type, songea le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes et en affichant un air sceptique.

Il fit réapparaître son arc et envoya aussitôt une pluie de flèche que son ennemi n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Ce dernier posa la main sur son arme et dit avec la même voix ennuyée.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser te battre ? ça sera plus simple… Et on n'aura pas à se fatiguer inutilement…

- Hors de question, rétorqua sèchement l'humain en le fusillant du regard.

- Bon… tant… pis…

Il fonça sur sa cible et asséna un coup violent avec son katana sur l'arc du Quincy qui serra les dents et fut obligé de reculer sous la violence de l'impact.

Bon sang, il est fort…

Soudain l'arrancar arrêta son attaque et fit un bond en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter une vague de glace qui fonçait sur lui. Il tourna la tête, imité par son adversaire et contempla la jeune shinigami qui se trouvait sur le toit. Noiraude, yeux noirs, elle portait l'uniforme standard d'un dieu de la mort.

- Kuchiki, s'exclama Ishida surpris en remontant ses lunettes, que fais-tu là ?

- Ne baisse pas ta garde Ishida, rétorqua la jeune femme en le rejoignant d'un bond, je suis venu avec les renforts.

- Kurosaki aussi est en train…

- Je sais, murmura Rukia, ne t'inquiète pas il va aussi recevoir de l'aide.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, rétorqua le Quincy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sourit discrètement et reporta son attention sur l'arrancar qui les observait.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était en mauvaise posture.

Le jeune homme était essoufflé et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son adversaire était fort, très fort même, il avait même pas activé sa résurrection et pourtant il arrivait à dominer complètement le jeune homme qui avait été obligé d'utiliser son masque de hollow.

Mais maintenant son masque avait disparu… Le jeune Kurosaki serra les dents, raffermit sa prise sur la garde de Zangestu et poussant un cri de rage fonça sur son ennemi qui le regarda avec mépris.

- Hoeru Zabimaru ! (Hurle, Zabimaru !)

Une lame aussi longue qu'un serpent et divisée en plusieurs parties fonça sur le hollow qui para avec son arme. Mais il fut obligé de reculer de plusieurs mètres et la lame de son Zanpakutō se fendit légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol et aperçut trois shinigamis et deux humains. Les shinigamis avaient tous activé leurs shikais et étaient de sexe masculin pour deux d'entre eux et de sexe féminin pour l'autre.

- Tss, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Celui aux cheveux rouges ramena son zanpakutō vers lui et dit sérieusement.

- Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division.

Le chauve eut un sourire carnassier et cria avec excitation en pointant la lame de son zanpakutō en forme de bâton vers le hollow.

- Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de la onzième division ! Et celui qui va te battre !

La blonde haute comme trois pommes lui lança un regard noir, puis pointant l'arrancar du doigt dit avec arrogance.

- Sarugaki Hiyori, lieutenant de la cinquième division et c'est moi qui vais te massacrer.

- Quoi ? Hé, c'est moi qui doit l'affronter gamine aux couettes !

La blonde et le chauve se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Inoue intervienne d'une petite voix.

- Euh, Shinji-Taicho ne nous a-t-il pas demandé de s'occuper de sauver Kurosaki-kun et Ishida-kun en priorité ? Et d'éviter de nous battre ?

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison Inoue, acquiesça Sado, c'est ce qu'il nous a ordonné.

- Ah, mais on s'en fiche de ce qu'a dit Shinji…

- Hé !

Les renforts levèrent la tête vers Ichigo qui les regardait avec exaspération.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ichigo ? Tu oses nous déranger alors t'es même pas capable de te débrouiller seul malgré mon enseignement ? Idiot !

- Hiyori, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer pour savoir si vous pouvez vous battre ou pas… Il est parti.

Un lourd silence suivit sa phrase, le temps aux shinigamis et leurs deux amis de constater la vérité dans les propos du shinigami remplaçant. Puis…

- COMMENT A-T-IL OSE S'ENFUIR ? Crièrent deux voix avec rage alors que les autres se bouchaient les oreilles en grimaçant.

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren ! (Deuxième danse : vague blanche !)

Esquivant avec agilité l'attaque de glace pour la centième fois, le hollow se rétablit sur l'espace aérien et bailla avec exagération.

- Franchement, tu n'as rien de mieux ? C'est d'un ennui…

Rukia lui lança un regard noir et tendit son arme devant elle sous le regard ennuyé de son adversaire. Mais une voix froide retentit à leur droite l'interrompant.

- Lyam, on s'en va. En comptant cette fille et Kurosaki, on va bientôt avoir affaire à six shinigamis, deux humains aux pouvoirs spéciaux et un Quincy. C'est trop, même pour nous. Et puis j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous attarder.

- Ok, Jay, comme tu veux.

Le dénommé Lyam utilisa un Sonido pour se téléporter près de son acolyte et ouvrit un Garganta avec sa main, il y entra tout de suite après.

- Attends ! Cria la jeune Kuchiki avec autorité. Qui êtes-vous et pour qui travaillez-vous ? Est-ce que vous travaillez pour Aizen ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, mais je vous dirai quand même ceci. Méfiez-vous des apparences…

- Que veut-tu dire ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de prononcer, rétorqua Jay en souriant avec arrogance. A bientôt, j'espère.

Il disparut à son tour dans le passage qui se referma sous les yeux des combattants impuissants.

- Rukia !

La jeune fille (nda : jeune, mouais... enfin en apparence xD, non Rukia pas taper, j'ai rien dit) se tourna vers son ami qui courait vers elle et le jeune Quincy.

- Ichigo… Tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune Kuchiki en souriant, mais avec un peu d'inquiétude quand même (nda : vu son état, elle peut...)

- Oui, il en faut plus pour me vaincre, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, à l'instant.

- Ces types sont forts, murmura Ishida, autant que les membres de l'Espada.

Acquiesçant le rouquin serra les dents à la pensée qu'il n'avait même pas infligé une égratignure à son adversaire alors que ce dernier lui en avait infligé une belle quantité et puis il y avait eu ce phénomène bizarre…

Les autres les rejoignirent, interrompant les pensées du jeune Kurosaki et ils décidèrent de rejoindre le capitaine de la cinquième division chez Kisuke Urahara.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Ayaki était sur le chemin du retour, l'école ayant fini plus tôt que prévue pour raison de réunion des professeurs.

La fillette regarda sa montre et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'était que quinze heures, une heure et demie avant l'heure habituelle. Elle s'étira et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois rentrée, n'ayant pas de devoirs à faire.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits bizarres, qui lui rappelaient son rêve de l'autre jour… Levant la tête, elle se figea et se frotta les yeux, croyant rêver. Deux hommes se battaient et ce dans les airs ! Avec stupéfaction, la gamine reconnut le garçon poil-de-carotte qui l'avait sauvée dans son songe…

Mais alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Fronçant ses sourcils, elle regarda le combat un moment, devinant son mal que son sauveur était en difficulté. L'homme avec le masque était bien plus puissant et surtout plus… Sournois ? Oui c'était bien le mot, il tendait des pièges à son adversaire, lui faisant croire qu'il était blessé avant de répliquer surprenant le Dieu de la mort et lui infligeant de sérieux dégâts. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune Yururi ne voulait pas qu'il perde, elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, maintenant elle en était sûre, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit blessé ou se fasse battre… Elle joignit alors ses mains et fermant les yeux murmura avec conviction.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais je vous en prie, si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez cette fraise (nda : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Ichigo veut dire fraise en japonais... mauvais jeu de mots je sais xD) et sortez la de cette impasse... Je promets que je serai toujours sage… mais je vous en prie, ne l'abandonnez pas.

- _Tes désirs sont tes ordres_, murmura une voix douce cachée dans un lieu reculé, mais peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Qui es-tu à la fin ? Si mes désirs sont des ordres, réponds-moi !

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre et la voix répliqua d'une voix amusée.

- _Patience, Aya, tu sauras très bientôt qui je suis… En tout cas, tu as un sacré caractère._

- J'ai de qui tenir, marmonna la fillette avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais attends, comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Hé, la voix ! Répond-moi !

Mais la mystérieuse voix resta silencieuse et la fillette soupira avant d'écarquiller ses yeux. De la poussière bleue venait d'apparaître autour d'elle et elle se mit à tourbillonner, créant une tornade qui s'envola en direction des deux combattants.

Sous le regard ébahi de la jeune élève, le tourbillon entoura l'homme habillé du pyjama blanc alors qu'Ichigo s'éloignait de quelques pas.

Mais c'est quoi ce machin ? Se demanda-t-il avec étonnement. On dirait de la poussière de roche… non de pierre… Une pierre bleue… Du saphir ?

Observant plus attentivement les particules visibles malgré leur taille minuscule, il décida que sa théorie était juste ou du moins plausible.

Il s'accrocha à sa garde et fit décrire à son Zanpakutō un arc de cercle créant une lame blanche qui jaillit vers la tornade et son prisonnier et les déchira en deux.

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et s'essuya le front.

Puis il se figea et eut juste le temps de passer sa main sur son visage, de crier bankai en tendant son arme devant lui et d'utiliser un Gestuga noir pour parer l'attaque, un cero surpuissant.

Une explosion se produisit, créant un nuage de fumée, au bout d'un moment ce dernier se dissipa et Ichigo apparut, vêtu d'un kimono noir, différent de celui de d'habitude. Son Zanpakutō aussi était différent, beaucoup plus fin et entièrement noir il ressemblait à un katana.

Enfin un masque de hollow blanc strié de lignes rouges et des yeux jaunes complétaient l'ensemble. L'arrancar apparut à quelques mètres devant lui, indemne ou presque il avait en effet quelques blessures causées par la tornade de saphir. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, les deux adversaires foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et le hollow prit rapidement et de nouveau l'avantage sur l'humain.

Ayaki observait toujours le combat avec étonnement, elle avait été particulièrement surprise par l'apparition de la tornade bleue, se demandant pourquoi et comment la poussière était apparue. Soudain elle aperçut cinq autres personnes dont trois dieux de la mort, au bout d'un moment le hollow disparut alors que les autres se disputaient. La gamine hésita, puis décida de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier tout ça, si elle croisait le chemin du jeune rouquin pour la troisième fois cela voudrait dire que le destin voulait qu'ils soient liés… C'est ce qu'elle se dit en partant de la rue.

Très loin de là, dans un désert sombre, une forme gisait par terre. Immobile, sur une flaque de sang, elle semblait morte… Une petite créature ressemblant à un lézard masqué s'approcha, sûr de pouvoir faire un festin ce soir. Elle poussa un couinement et s'enfouit dans le sable quand sa proie remua et se redressa. Regardant autour de lui, l'inconnu parut perdu et grimaçant posa une main sur sa poitrine, cette dernière l'élançait comme le reste de son corps en fait. Se mettant péniblement debout, il se tint à un arbre et se souvient de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques… Jours ? Semaines ? Mois ? Années ? Il n'aurait su le dire, tout ce qu'il se rappelait, à part son nom, c'était qu'il devait _les_ retrouver.

Les trois êtres qui avaient bouleversé son existence, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Se mettant en route d'un pas incertain et d'une démarche maladroite, étonnant pour lui, il disparut dans l'horizon.

Ce jour-là plusieurs existences venaient de changer, pour un instant ou pour l'éternité…


	3. 2ème chapitre Quand des vies changent

- Tiens, tiens, on rentre déjà les gars ?

Tournant la tête l'arrancar aperçut un homme appuyé contre le mur et les regarder avec un sourire amusé.

- En effet, commandant, mais nous avons échoué.

- Allons allons, ce n'est pas à vous de décider ça Lyam, c'est aux trois commandants de le décider, on verra ça à la réunion. Bye bye.

Ils le regardèrent partir joyeusement, puis se séparèrent afin de se reposer un moment avant la fameuse réunion. Jay arriva devant sa chambre et entra, une personne leva la tête et le regarda s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu es rentré quand ?

- A l'instant, répondit le hollow en s'allongeant sur le dos. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial, après tout vous n'êtes parti qu'une journée. Que s'est-il passé de ton côté ?

Soupirant Jay murmura d'une voix froide.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Shika, laisse moi dormir maintenant s'il te plaît.

Le regardant sans rien ajouter, ce dernier sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps Lyam s'était arrêté devant une porte portant le numéro quatre et toqua. Une voix fatiguée lui répondit et l'invita à entrer, l'arrancar s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce s'arrêtant au fond face à un pouf bleu.

- Ah, c'est toi Lyam, dit l'homme affalé dedans en se redressant et en le regardant avec un regard vide.

- Oui, maître et j'ai échoué...

- Vraiment ? Bah c'est pas grave, bailla l'inconnu en se recouchant.

- Vous n'avez aucune motivation, maître.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, soupira le type en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Puis il jeta un regard tendre (nda : attention relation maître élève, vous faites pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas une fic yaoi enfin pas avec ce couple en tout cas... xD) à son protégé et se levant lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, même moi j'ai échoué dans certaines missions et c'est pareil pour notre commandant suprême.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, maître Stark.

Au même moment, dans la boutique Urahara un homme regarda ses troupes avec scepticisme.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien pu faire contre deux arrancars alors que vous étiez neuf ? Alors que vous avez pu battre des membres de l'Espada en un contre un à l'époque ?

- Ce n'est pas ça capitaine, rétorqua Ikkaku en levant les yeux au ciel, on a dit qu'ils s'étaient enfuis.

- C'est pareil, répliqua le capitaine en soupirant, vous auriez dû les empêcher de partir.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu ne les as pas vus se battre, même avec mon masque j'ai rien pu faire contre l'un d'eux.

Le vizard blond tourna la tête vers le jeune Kurosaki, Ichigo était debout face à un mur les poings serrés et le regard colérique.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division soupira et dit calmement.

- Tu t'en veux de t'être fait battre, de ne pas avoir pu battre un hollow et enfin de n'avoir pas pu découvrir ce que mijotait ces deux arrancars, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, toujours aussi perspicace Shinji, dit un homme aux cheveux clairs portant une veste et un chapeaux verts et blancs et en se cachant derrière un éventail.

- La ferme Kisuke, marmonna le shinigami. Ichigo, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'après ce que j'ai compris vos adversaires étaient très fort, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces heures à m'entraîner pour en arriver là, rétorqua le jeune humain en se retournant vers eux. A quoi ont servi toutes mes heures d'entraînement si je ne peux même pas battre deux arrancars ? J'ai galéré pour apprendre à contrôler ce sale hollow et m'entraîner avec toi et ta clique Shinji et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a servi à rien... Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser me faire tuer le jour de notre rencontre Rukia, je ne sers à rien...

Paf !

Tout le monde regarda la jeune Kuchiki avec étonnement, enfin pour la plupart.

En effet l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division regardait la jeune shinigami avec un sourire amusé.

Bien joué Rukia, il en avait besoin...

- Rukia... mais... tu...

- Espèce d'idiot, cria son amie les larmes aux yeux, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Qui a traversé toute la soul society juste pour me sauver ?

Qui a battu Nii-sama ? Qui a réussi à battre deux des meilleurs membres de l'Espada et Aizen ? Qui a sauvé les deux mondes ? C'est toi Ichigo ! Alors arrête de dire que tu es inutile ou que je n'aurais pas dû te sauver, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, tu peux me le dire ? Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là... Car oui je t'aime, espèce d'idiot ! Malgré tous tes défauts !

Stupéfait le jeune Kurosaki regarda son amie détourner la tête et essayer de retenir ses larme.

La fière et noble Rukia Kuchiki venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait, lui un roturier...

Renji soupira, puis sourit, une main dans sa coupe d'ananas, il savait depuis longtemps que l'amour qu'il portait à son amie d'enfance n'était pas réciproque et puis il devait avouer qu'il était prêt à tout pour voir la tête de son capitaine quand il apprendrait la nouvelle...

Inoue aussi venait de comprendre que l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune Kurosaki n'était pas réciproque. Il ne la considérait que comme une amie et puis... Qu'était-elle face à la courageuse et forte Rukia ? Cette dernière était une shinigami, elle savait se battre, se débrouiller seule alors qu'elle... malgré toutes les heures d'entraînement avec Hachigen et les autres, elle était toujours aussi inutile... Elle se leva et sans un mot quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet du Quincy qui était le seul à avoir remarquer son départ.

Les autres pensaient juste qu'ils étaient contents pour leurs amis et qu'ils en avaient mis du temps... Et quand Ichigo se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille, excepté Ikkaku et Hiyori qui grimacèrent, ils sourirent, ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Comment vas-tu réagir petit Byakuya je me le demande, se demanda Yoruichi avec un sourire, j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas tout gâcher...

- Rukia, je... murmurai Ichigo, hésitant. Argh, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments, je...

- J'ai compris Ichigo, murmura à son tour la jeune noiraude en le regardant avec amour, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se sourirent jusqu'à ce qu'une voix moqueuse s'élève à côté d'eux.

- Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais je crois qu'il est temps de faire notre rapport. Ichigo, tu viens à nous.

Le jeune rouquin fusilla du regard le vizard qui le regarda avec un regard innocent.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, moi...

Soupirant le jeune homme se leva, annonça qu'il devait prévenir sa famille et sortit, imité par la jeune Kuchiki qui comme excuse prétendit vouloir saluer Karin et Yuzu qu'elle aimait bien. Les autres ne furent pas dupe, mais ne dirent rien excepté l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division qui leur cria un « soyez sages les enfants ! » ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le visage de la part de son ancien lieutenant.

- Kisuke ! ça ne va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?

- Allons allons Hiyori, calme toi, rigola son ancien supérieur.

Shinji se leva et la main posée sur la porte murmura à l'intention de l'ancienne princesse.

- Tu es bien courageuse de le supporter, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

Pour seule réponse elle se contenta de murmurer avec un regard malicieux.

- Je me le demande parfois.

Le nouveau couple marchait tranquillement en direction de la maison Kurosaki, main dans la main. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa petite amie en coin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il sortait désormais avec elle.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait su qu'elle était spéciale, malgré la situation, malgré le monstre, malgré le danger, malgré tout ça il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle...

Elle était belle, courageuse, avec parfois un sale caractère, elle dessinait peut-être extrêmement mal, avait un frère agaçant à souhait, mais elle était avant tout Rukia Kuchiki la shinigami de ses rêves. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle.

- Ichigo...

- Oui ?

Surpris par sa voix inquiète il la regarda et vit que son visage s'était assombri.

- Comme tu le sais, la famille Kuchiki est une famille noble et je ne sais pas si Nii-sama et le reste du clan vont nous permettre d'être ensemble...

- Tu m'as bien dit que Byakuya avait épousé ta sœur, une fille des rues, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous empêcherait d'être ensemble, à part le fait qu'il me déteste et qu'il me trouve nul, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant sous le regard amusé de sa copine.

- Nii-sama ne te déteste pas voyons et il sait que tu es fort, il n'aime juste pas l'admettre, il est trop fier pour ça. Tu as raison, je suis sûre qu'il va nous soutenir.

Ichigo n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il acquiesça puisqu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et cria d'une voix enjouée.

- Yuzu, Karin, papa, je suis rentré et j'ai amené Rukia.

- Grand frère !

La benjamine de la famille arriva en courant et se jeta sur lui, puis elle serra Rukia contre elle (nda : Ichigo a repris son corps et Rukia a pris un Gigai, je savais pas où le dire dans l'histoire alors voilà xD). Sa sœur arriva peu après, d'un pas plus lent.

- Bienvenue Ichi-nii. Contente de te revoir Rukia.

- Merci Karin, papa n'est pas là ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je vois.

- Rukia, tu veux rester manger ? demanda Yuzu avec un grand sourire.

- Euh, c'est à dire que... je ne veux pas vous déranger, expliqua la jeune Kuchiki.

- Mais non, tu nous dérange pas et puis on a déjà une invitée, tu sais.

- Une invitée ? demanda Ichigo surpris. Et qui ça ?  
>- Une amie d'école, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait venir manger à la maison un de ces jours et cet après-midi elle m'a téléphoné pour me demander si elle pouvait venir ce soir. Elle est plus jeune que nous, elle n'a que sept ans.<p>

- Sept ans, s'étonna Rukia, elle est très jeune (nda : ben... si tu compares à ton âge... c'est sûr qu'elle est très jeune... Rukia : Qu'insinues-tu ? Auteur : Rien, oublie...)

- Oui, mais elle est très mûre pour son âge, assura l'aînée, elle a perdu ses parents il y a quelques années alors ça l'a fait grandir très vite mentalement. Elle a un grand frère, mais je crois qu'il ne l'aide pas beaucoup...

Ils avaient commencé à se diriger vers la cuisine tout en parlant et finirent par arriver à l'entrée à l'entrée de celle-ci. Assise sur une chaise se tenait une gamine de sept ans lisant un livre, elle releva la tête et les regarda sans rien dire. Ichigo, lui, se figea, cette enfant... Ce n'était pas possible... Souriante, elle sauta par terre et se planta devant les deux shinigami et les deux filles, s'inclinant vers Ichigo elle dit avec un sourire presque moqueur.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Ayaki Yururi, j'ai sept ans. Tu dois être Ichigo ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais.

- Euh oui, c'est moi, bredouilla le jeune Kurosaki sous le choc, enchanté également...

- Ne fais pas attention Ayaki, il peut être bizarre parfois, je suis Rukia Kuchiki, une amie de la famille.

La gamine la fixa un moment, puis sourit et hocha la tête.

- Allez vous asseoir, dit joyeusement Yuzu ravie d'avoir des invités, je vais servir le dîner, Karin-chan tu m'aides ?

Les deux adolescentes sortirent et laissèrent leur benjamine et leurs aînés entre eux. Ichigo et Ayaki se fixaient sans rien dire, le jeune homme étant troublé alors que la gamine souriait s'amusant beaucoup. Rukia les regardait sans comprendre leurs réactions, elle sentait que son récent petit ami lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi... Quant à cette fille... La shinigami fronça soudain les sourcils, c'était faible, mais...

Un reaistu ! Impossible, cette gamine ne pouvait pas avoir un reaistu de ce niveau... Tournant la tête la gamine en question croisa le regard de la Kuchiki et lui sourit, non cette fille n'était pas ordinaire... mais qui était-elle ?

Allant se placer à leurs places, les personnes étaient silencieuses, attendant l'arrivée de leurs supérieurs. Il y avait onze places et déjà huit d'occupées, trois personnes arrivèrent par une porte et entrèrent dans la grande pièce éclairée, la dernière fermant derrière elle.

- Bien, dit l'un des nouveaux arrivants en souriant et en allant s'asseoir au bout de la table, je vois que tout le monde est là. Parfait.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les jambes, mit ses coudes sur ces dernières et posa son menton sur ses mains observant avec un sourire affable ses recrues qui ne furent pas dupes.

Aizen Sosuke pouvait certes sembler inoffensif au premier abord, mais tous savaient ici à quel point il était redoutable...

- Qui veut commencer ? S'enquit ce dernier. Lyam, Jay ?

Les deux arrancars échangèrent un regard, puis Jay prit la parole sur un ton poli.

- Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé nous sommes allés dans le monde réel, seigneur Aizen. Nous avons cherché des reaistu appartenant à des membres de l'alliance (nda : nom que j'ai donné à ceux qui ont combattu Aizen et sa clique il y a trois ans) puisque Szayel-sama nous a fait examiné leurs reaistu avant la mission et nous avons repéré deux d'entre eux.

- Et lesquels Jay ? demanda son maître en prenant la parole et en le regardant de ses yeux sombres (nda : Je vous mets au défi de trouver son identité xD).

- Ceux du Quincy et de... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Les réactions furent différentes à l'entente de ce dernier nom. Gin qui se tenait derrière Aizen en compagnie du maître de Jay esquissa un sourire, Stark resta impassible n'ayant pas eu affaire au jeune homme imité par son apprenti, un arrancar aux cheveux bleus serra les dents et les poings sous le regard inquiet d'une jeune hollow qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Szayel fronça les sourcils ainsi que le maître de Jay et Shikaeshi le jeune homme qui s'était entraîné avec son maître dans la maison japonaise parut intrigué et inquiet. Enfin le maître des lieux esquissa un sourire amusé et presque réjoui en entendant ce nom synonyme de cran, de force et de loyauté.

- Kurosaki Ichigo vous dites... Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda le traître avec curiosité sans quitter son sourire.

- On a engagé le combat, j'ai pris Kurosaki et Lyam s'est occupé du Quincy.

Et sans vouloir vous contredire, je ne les ai pas trouvé si fort que ça, avoua Jay, ils étaient même faciles à combattre, on les aurait eu si du renfort n'était pas arrivé.

- Du renfort ? Releva Gin attentif, et qui au juste ?

- D'après leurs reaitsu, il s'agissait de Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Madarame Ikkaku, Sarugaki Hiyori, Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia.

Le maître de Jay tressaillit en entendant ce nom et soupira sous le regard amusé du shinigami à côté de lui (nda : je suis trop gentille... je vous ai vachement aidé là...) tandis que Aizen fronçait les sourcils.

- Il n'y avait pas de capitaine parmi eux ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Non, pas que je sache, bailla Lyam.

- Peut-être que Madarame ou Abarai le sont devenu, tenta Gin en regardant son supérieur, ils maîtrisent tous les deux le bankai. Ou alors la vizard l'a appris, vu son niveau, ce n'est pas impossible.

Aizen ferma les yeux et murmura.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Kuchiki ne se séparerait pas de son lieutenant, Madarame n'a pas la motivation pour devenir capitaine et Hiyori n'est pas assez patiente pour apprendre le bankai. Je suis sûr qu'un capitaine était présent, mais qu'il ne s'est pas montré. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur son identité, termina-t-il avec un sourire. Beau travail Jay, Lyam, vous avez eu les informations que je voulais et c'est amplement suffisant pour une première mission sans vos mentors, je vous félicite.

Les deux apprentis inclinèrent la tête avec respect tandis que l'ancien capitaine se levait et se tournait vers Gin.

- Demande à notre espion de continuer à surveiller la soul society et de nous prévenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Ah et demande lui d'enquêter sur le clan Houseki.

- Le clan Houseki, s'étonna son second, qui sont-ils ?

- Un ancien clan de la soul society. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens que savoir des choses sur lui et ses membres nous sera utile un jour, répondit le beau brun en soupirant.

- Très bien, je le lui dirai.

- Merci Gin.

Il sortit de la salle et disparut bientôt.

Les autres sortirent à leur tour, seuls ou accompagnés de leurs apprentis ou encore d'un camarade, bien décidés à profiter de leur journée de congé.

Enfin sauf pour l'un d'eux qui soupirant demanda à son apprenti de s'entraîner pendant son absence et utilisa un Sonido pour aller quelque part.

- Ichigo, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis que tu as vu cette gamine, tu es bizarre.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme regarda son amie qui le regardait mains sur les hanches et avec un air décidé.

- Cette fille, je l'ai déjà vu... C'était il y a quinze jours environ, un peu avant que je contacte le Gotei pour demander de l'aide, je l'ai sauvée d'un hollow...

Ecarquillant les yeux elle le regarda avec inquiétude, non parce qu'un hollow s'en était pris à une âme c'était très banal, mais à cause de son mauvais pressentiment à propos de Ayaki et de ce reaitsu qu'elle avait senti.

- Elle n'est pas ordinaire, conclut-elle.

Hochant la tête, son petit ami murmura.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se souvient de moi et de notre rencontre, je lui ai pourtant effacé la mémoire.

- Vous parlez de moi ?

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent, l'enfant se tenait derrière eux et les regardait avec un sourire amusé, puis elle s'approcha du porte-manteau et attrapa une veste bleu marine qu'elle enfila.

- Aya ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? fit une voix peinée.

Yuzu arrivait à son tour dans le hall d'entrée et regardait sa benjamine avec déception. Celle-ci eut un sourire peiné et acquiesça sans regarder les deux shinigamis.

- Oui Yuzu, désolée, mais mon frère m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Ah je comprends, c'est vrai que ça peut être dangereux de traîner dans les rues le soir, dit son amie en souriant. En tout cas, tu reviens quand tu veux, on s'est bien amusés, pas vrai ?

- Oh ça oui, répondit la blonde en souriant. Merci pour tout, au revoir.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand la jeune Kuchiki eut une idée lumineuse et dit en souriant.

- Même à cette heure on peut faire de mauvaises rencontres alors Ichigo va t'accompagner.

- Qu... Ru...

Il grimaça en recevant un coup de talon sur le pied de la part de son amie ainsi qu'un regard qui devait signifier « ne gâche pas tout imbécile » et il marmonna.

- Oui, je vais te raccompagner Ayaki.

- Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda cette dernière.

- Mais non, il le fait tout le temps, allez partez avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit, recommanda la jeune noiraude en les poussant dehors et en claquant la porte.

Elle soupira et se laissa glisser par terre sous le regard inquiet de Yuzu et celui perplexe de Karin et leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

Essaie d'obtenir des infos Ichigo, songea-t-elle, je sens que cette fille ne nous dit pas tout... Et surtout qu'elle sera bientôt en danger...

Marchant en silence, les deux humains s'observaient chacun leur tour sans le savoir. Ayaki trouvait le jeune homme très beau avec ses cheveux couleur carotte, ses grands yeux bruns, sa grande taille et son physique d'athlète.

Niveau caractère il se souciait de ses sœurs, était plutôt gentil et courageux vu qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se battre. Mais il pouvait être aussi franchement stupide et malpoli. Mettant une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire devant cette dernière pensée, elle le regarda une dernière fois et détourna brusquement la tête en croisant son regard.

Ichigo, lui, trouvait la gamine mignonne (Rukia : hum...), mature pour son âge, mais franchement agaçante, encore pire que le capitaine de la sixième division si c'était possible...

Soudain il décida de passer à l'action et regardant devant lui demanda tranquillement.

- Ayaki, comment as-tu entendu parler de moi ? Je veux dire que tu savais qui j'étais avant que je me présente et ça m'ait fait bizarre.

- Tes sœurs m'ont parlé de toi, c'est tout, répliqua la gamine en croisant les bras.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Bref silence, puis...

- En fait elles m'ont bien parlé de toi, mais je t'avais déjà rencontré avant...

- Tu es la gamine que j'ai sauvée il y a quinze jours n'est-ce pas ?

Hochant la tête Ayaki serra ses bras contre elle et murmura.

- J'étais là quand tu t'es battu avec le monstre bipède...

S'arrêtant net Ichigo la regarda avec stupeur, il n'avait pas senti sa présence une seule seconde.

- Il s'est passé tant de choses étranges, je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis... je ne comprends rien...

Touché, le jeune homme s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, elle montrait sa fragilité et elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son protecteur en serrant son T-shirt et en interrogeant ce dernier.

- Qui suis-je réellement ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec ce monde étrange ? Pourquoi je peux voir les fantômes et entendre cette maudite voix ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je te promets qu'on va trouver ces réponses et bien d'autres, ensemble, murmura Ichigo et ses paroles sonnèrent comme une promesse dans l'air frais de cette nuit d'été...

Un homme se tenait derrière une fenêtre du premier étage d'une villa banale observant la scène avec indifférence. Refermant le rideau, il se dirigea vers un ordinateur, s'assit sur une chaise pliable et commença à taper quelque chose.

Un visage apparut bientôt à l'écran et une voix masculine lui demanda de patienter, mais ce visage fut bientôt remplacé par un autre qui parla d'une voix d'abord étonnée, puis, après les propos de son interlocuteur, sérieuse.

Leur discussion dura un moment, puis le jeune homme éteignit l'ordinateur et soupirant se leva et quitta la pièce en marmonnant.

- Maudite créature, interdiction de lui parler, mon œil... Il m'a bien affirmé avant que je ne parte qu'il serait toujours disponible pour mes rapports...

Et ce maudit shinigami qui se permet de se rapprocher de ma cible... Ils vont tous me le payer...

Un puissant reaitsu envahit la pièce, mais bizarrement resta à l'intérieur de la maison et ce sans que personne ne puisse le sentir, comme si l'inconnu le contrôlait suffisamment pour faire ça, chose normalement impossible...

Le lendemain dans la soul society, une personne marchait dans un couloir, regardant fréquemment autour d'elle comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue. Elle disparut bientôt en utilisant un shunpo et réapparut dans une forêt regardant à nouveau autour d'elle mais cette fois pour chercher quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à apparaître de derrière un arbre.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent, puis commencèrent à parler calmement, mais rapidement, l'une d'entre elles étant pressée.

Ailleurs dans la soul society un capitaine examinait un dossier avec attention. Byakuya Kuchiki était chargé des archives de la soul society et une fois par année faisait un bilan de celles-ci afin de vérifier et de contrôler que tout était bien en ordre, c'était un travail épuisant surtout que Renji n'était pas là pour l'aider cette année, mais il ne se plaignait pas. C'était important et sa fierté en dépendait, il s'arrêta soudain, ses yeux s'étant stoppé sur un mot bien particulier. Il le relut, fronça les sourcils, termina de lire la page, puis enragea intérieurement.

Ce mot ou plutôt ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de s'en souvenir... Il soupira, ferma le dossier, le remit en lieu sûr, puis sortit de son bureau sachant qu'un de ses aînés aurait la réponse.

Mais encore fallait-il savoir qui...

- Bon, pourquoi voulait-tu nous parler en privé Ichigo ? demanda Shinji d'un air intrigué en regardant le jeune Kurosaki. Et qui est cette fille ?

Dans la pièce, excepté les deux vizards se tenaient Urahara Kisuke et Shihōin Yoruichi qui regardaient le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Je veux vous parler en premier, car je sais que vous pourrez entendre mes paroles sans paniquer, tirer des conclusions hâtives ou encore sans mettre Ayaki à l'écart. Je sais que vous êtes plus sages que ça...

Surpris, car peu habitués à entendre une analyse si poussée chez leur protégé, les trois shinigamis niveau capitaine acquiescèrent et écoutèrent attentivement les propos du jeune shinigami remplaçant.

Pendant ce temps dans une pièce à côté, Ayaki était assise avec les autres et parlait avec Inoue et Rukia tandis que les autres observaient la jeune humaine.

- Alors tu as un frère Aya-chan ? demanda la fille à la grosse poitrine en souriant à la petite fille.

- Oui, il s'appelle Fate, soupira Ayaki avant de prendre la tasse de thé que lui tendait Ururu, merci. Mais c'est un fainéant et un idiot alors je dois me débrouiller seule, enfin la plupart du temps.

- Ah ces frères, soupira Rukia avec un sourire amusé, ils nous énervent, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les adorer.

- Vous en avez ? S'étonna la blonde en les regardant.

- Oui, enfin j'en avais un, expliqua Inoue, il est mort il y a quelques années.

- Oh... je suis désolée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, assura la rousse.

- Moi j'ai un frère aîné, il s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais il m'a adoptée alors que j'étais bébé, expliqua la noiraude.

- C'est aussi un shinigami ? demanda la fillette avec curiosité.

Rukia hocha la tête.

- Oui, il est le capitaine de la sixième division.

- Capitaine ? Ouah c'est quelqu'un d'important alors...

- Ouais ,le capitaine est important, mais faudrait pas m'oublier, rétorqua la tête d'ananas en les rejoignant.

Il baissa la tête et rencontra les yeux violets de la jeune Yururi et souriant lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

- Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division. Enchantée petite.

- Lieutenant ? Tu te fais commander par ce capitaine et tu prétends qu'il est moins important que toi ? Tu es culoté.

Renji lança un regard noir à Rukia qui était pliée en deux ayant un fou rire et qui disait des choses du genre « Nii-sama va adorer, tu t'es pris une morale de la part d'une enfant de sept ans, Renji ».

- C'est bon Rukia, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, marmonna le lieutenant en soupirant.

Il tourna soudain la tête et aperçut leur capitaine, les deux anciens et Ichigo entrer dans la pièce. Ils avaient un regard sérieux et soucieux, même le propriétaire du magasin avait quitté son air enjoué et semblait très grave.

- Changement de plan, annonça Shinji en s'appuyant contre le mur. On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes, chacun sera sous le commandement d'une certaine personne. Groupe un, Rukia et Inoue. Vous êtes sous les ordres de Yoruichi et vous repartez pour la soul society, Rukia tu vas remettre ces lettres à tous les capitaines, quand tu iras voir ton frère prends Inoue avec toi vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Yoruichi, je compte sur toi pour nous assurer plus de soutien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shinji, ce sera fait, assura la jeune femme en souriant. Venez les filles, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Elles sortirent sous les regards étonnés du reste de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant.

- Groupe deux. Abarai Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora et Uryu Ishida vous êtes sous mes ordres. Mission, protéger cette petite et tenir tête à une éventuelle nouvelle attaque de hollow ou d'arrancars.

- Et nous ? demanda Hiyori en fronçant les sourcils, t'as pas intérêt à nous avoir oublié Shinji !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, toi et Madarame-san vous venez avec moi, lui assura Kisuke en retrouvant son sourire jovial.

- Et pour faire quoi ? demanda Ikkaku, intrigué.

- Je dois faire des analyses et vous me servirez de gardes-du-corps.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, marmonna son ancienne lieutenant en soupirant.

Son capitaine sourit, touché, et sortit en compagnie des deux shinigamis.

Dans la salle, les trois personnes à ne pas être encore au courant (nda : je ne compte pas Tessai, Jinta et Ururu qui n'ont pas un rôle important pour le moment) ne comprenaient rien. Renji se tourna vers Ichigo et lui demanda sourcils froncés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On a reçu l'ordre de venir ici et on voit une gamine de six ans...

- J'ai sept ans, tête d'ananas, marmonna la gamine, vexée.

- On voit une gamine de sept ans qui est au courant pour les shinigami, les hollow, tout le reste et qui peut nous voir, rectifia le lieutenant avec agacement et après on apprend que l'on doit la protéger ou faire des recherches sur je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Shinji soupira et échangea un regard avec le jeune Kurosaki avant de prendre la parole.

- Calme-toi Abarai, nous allons tout expliquer en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de confirmer quelque chose. Ichigo ?

- Oui ? répondit ce dernier en regardant le capitaine avec étonnement.

- Après que tu aies battu Aizen, que s'est-il passé ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna le jeune humain.

- Réponds, c'est tout.

- Hé bien... il était à terre, vaincu et...

- Et ? demanda Ishida suspicieux.

- Et je me suis évanoui, marmonna le jeune homme en rougissant

Cinq regards incrédules se posèrent sur lui juste à ce que le capitaine de la cinquième division s'approche et donne un grand coup de poing sur la tête de son ami.

- Crétin ! Tu as conscience de qui on parle là ? Aizen n'est pas n'importe qui, comment as-tu pu le laisser sans surveillance ?

- Quand je me suis réveillé il était toujours là ! Protesta Ichigo en se relevant.

Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui t'es battu contre plusieurs arrancars avant de l'affronter ! Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas invincible, ça m'arrive aussi de m'évanouir à cause d'une fatigue intense ou d'un manque de reaitsu !

- Très bien, il était toujours là, mais es-tu sûr que c'était le vrai Aizen Sosuke ? demanda Shinji calmement en regardant son protégé droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que veux dire ? Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être un...

Ichigo se tut et blêmit.

- T'as enfin compris ? Bon sang, pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant, marmonna Shinji en plaquant sa main sur son front.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Renji, perdu.

- De notre plus grande bêtise, soupira une voix familière.

Ils sursautèrent et virent une silhouette dans le couloir accompagné de Tessai.

- Papa ? S'exclama Ichigo en se levant d'un bond, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Isshin Kurosaki regarda son fils, puis le dépassa et s'assit par terre en tailleur sous les regards étonnés des autres et celui impassible de Shinji.

- Je connais Kisuke depuis longtemps fiston et ce magasin aussi d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait longtemps. Hirako-san.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer et murmura.

- Alors tu es son père... Pas étonnant, dit-il avec un sourire amusé en regardant Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étonnant ? demanda ce dernier, sceptique.

- Que tu sois aussi doué, rétorqua le capitaine. Kurosaki, que voulait-tu dire par notre plus grande erreur ?

Le père de famille soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ras.

- Je veux dire que nous sommes probablement sous l'emprise de Kyouka suigestu.

L'assemblée tressaillit.

- Mais pas moi, bredouilla Ichigo, alors j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte...

- Il a dû trouver un moyen de te mettre sous son emprise lors de votre combat final, murmura son père. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de Aizen. Bref, on est presque sûrs qu'il est vivant maintenant et donc qu'il a créé de nouveaux arrancars, j'ai senti les reaitsu de ces derniers. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Son fils ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et leur raconta tout depuis le début.

- Et bien...

- Capitaine ?

L'homme se retourna et regarda son lieutenant d'un regard triste et vide.

- Qu'il y-a-il Matsumoto ? Dépêche toi, j'aimerais être seul, murmura le capitaine de la dixième division en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

La femme le regarda avec tristesse avant de s'approcher et de poser une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

- Kotestu-chan m'a appris la nouvelle, je suis désolée taicho...

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose aussi stupide ? S'exclama soudain le jeune capitaine en tapant son poing contre la fenêtre. Elle n'a donc pas encore compris qu'il était mauvais et fou ?

Soudain Toshiro se retrouva plaqué contre la grande shinigami et craquant éclata en sanglots en se serrant contre son lieutenant.

- Là, taicho, laissez-vous allez, parfois cela fait du bien de pleurer, murmura Matsumoto en levant la tête vers le plafond de la pièce et en pensant avec rancune.

Comment peux-tu le faire souffrir à ce point pour un traître et un cadavre, Hinamori-chan ?

Une fille courait dans les rues du Rukongai, vêtue d'un vêtement anodin et cachant son arme, son seul bien, dedans, elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le rejoindre, celui qu'elle refusait de croire mauvais, celui qu'elle admirait plus que tout et celui qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade...


End file.
